onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 709 Prediction
Title: And The Winner is.... Cover: Quest to save Granny! Stopped by Robot-Man! Page 1 Announcer: What is Bartolomeo planning!? Hack: Agh!! My hand!! Bartolomeo: Can't you see I'm trying to take a piss? Get outa here, fish. *Bellamy springs in* Page 2 Bellamy: Spring Bazooka!! *Bellamy flies into Bartolomeo, with both his arms as springs, and hits right in his face with a burst-like attack* *Bartolomeo his hit, and is going into the water* Announcer: Looks like Bartolomeo's down for the count!! Crowd: Yeah Bellamy, get that jerk!! Page 3 Announcer: Huh, whats this!? *Bartolomeo is held above the water by some sort of force field* Bartolomeo: '''Ass hole! Can't a guy catch a break?? '''Bellamy: Don't worry fish-bro *thumbs up* Page 4 *Hack watch Bellamy fight Bartolomeo* Hack: A savior in the form of a human... Brother Jinbe would be proud of the path to friendship I've created... *Meanwhile, Ricky is seen standing above Bluegilly's body.* Announcer: On the other side of the ring, Bluegilly is beaten!! But what is this....? Elizabelllo II: '''Dagama!! '''Dagama: '''Yes king? '''Page 5 Elizabello II: I'm ready! Dagama: Alright, i think we should take out that armored man! Ricky! *Ricky goes at Dagama, but Dagama dodges leaving Elizabello open* Elizabello: KING PUNCH! *Ricky is punched, breaking open his armor and sending him flying into the wall of the Colosseum* Crowd: '''Oh no! The cool armor man! '''Page 6 Announcer: Oh no! Ricky is out of the ring, and therefore disqualified!! *Ricky is covered in a cloud of dust and crumbled rock, until it clears and the crowd gets a good look at him* Crowd: Gasp!! *On the side wall, Luffy see's Ricky's true face* Luffy: Whoa, it's him!! Page 7 *The dust clears, revealing Ricky to be Kyros, the gladiator from twenty years ago* Announcer: Its the legend of the Cololsseum, Kyros! Kyros (bloody and beaten): *Koff koff* I just wanted......... redemption.. Luffy: Hm.. When i win I think I'll help that guy. Maybe I'll get a bronze statue of myself. Page 8 Bellamy: What's the racket all about?? *He looks away from the fight* Bartolomeo: Don't look away! *Bartolomeo stabs Bellamy with the knife from his pants* Bellamy: ACK! *Bartolomeo kicks him into the water* In Bellamy's mind: Master Doflamingo..... *He falls into the water* In Bellamy's mind: ...... I've failed you... Page 9 *Bartolomeo moons the crowd* Crowd: Boooooo!!! You suck!! Somebody take him out!! Dagama: Sure thing! Elizabello: I'll take him out!! *The two run at Bartolomeo* Page 10 *Bartolomeo makes a wall, which Elizabello runs right into, knocking him down* *Dagama, using a giant mace swings at Bartoloeo before he can realize his King isn't behind him* Dagama: Take this!!! *A force field is made, blocking his mace and causing it to bounce and hit Dagama in the face* Dagama: Ugghh ... I'm sorry king Elizabello... *Elizabello is knocked out* Page 11 *Bartolomeo waves at the crowd and farts* Announcer: Its.... it's all over.....!! The winner of Block B is Bartolomeo!! Crowd: '''Booooo!!!! Disqualify him!!! He sucks!! '''Bartolomeo: HEHECH HECH HECH!!! Luffy: That guy sure seems like an asshole... Announcer: Block C will begin in a few moments. Page 12 *Meanwhile, Sanji and Violet are running around the streets, fighting gunman* Sanji: Where are all these guys coming from?? Violet: I think they're the Donquixote assault force! In Sanji's head: Shit they must've recognized me! Violet: They must be after me! Sanji: Oh, yeah, you.. *From behind, a tranquilizer dart comes at Sanji* Sanji: *Using Kenbunshoku* I'm about to be shot! *He turns around, but before he can dodge it gets shot right in the forehead* Page 13 Sanji: Whoa boy.... *He passes out* Violet: Huh?? What happ- *Violet is shot too* Page 14 *A shot of Sanji waking up, his disguise removed* Sanji: Huh what the... where are you my lovely Violet!!? ???: Sanji-san! Sanji: Kinemon!? Kinemon: Yes, i was captured as well... Who's this woman with you? Sanji: Well, I'm sure in Wano country, whee women are treated as less, you never know this feeling. The feeling of a new sun, rising in your heart. I am a lover of women, yes, but this women is the one. the one i shall rise and fall for... *Sanji goes on in the background as Kinemon talks to Violet* Page 15 *You can then see the full view of the cell now* Violet: Oh, his name is Sanji.... I see.. And you're his friend? Kinemon: Oh, uh.. yes... *Their conversation is interrupted, when the Cell door is opened* The Spike Helmet Guy: Come on, we're taking you three and the other prisoner to see boss Donquixote! 'Violet: '''Donquixote... ''Chapter End Category:Blog posts